


I Thieved You

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [18]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Tumblr: starkerfestivals, abduction kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: abduction kinkSummary: I’m not writing the set up to this fic, so you can take it as either there are safe words in place and this is a very consensual, talked out scene; or if you’re a dark fic slut like me, Peter actually gets kidnapped and hurt by Tony 😇 your choice.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	I Thieved You

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: abduction kink, BDSM, role play, semi-violent scene (like face hitting and stuff, no permanent damage) Might make a part two if people like it.  
> Note: this might be the last one reblogged by @starkerfestivals , because of the deadline; but there are still loads of these prompts I wanna do so you’ll see them!  
> (Also, I did the title after what I say to my cat after I bother her by picking her up and take her to cuddle lol)

Peter sobs, scared beyond belief and in pain. His head is killing him; the rag put over his nose and mouth had drugged him and he passed out. When he woke up, he had been tied to a bed, gagged and blindfolded.

“Oh, you’re awake! Good,” a deep voice says softly.

Peter whimpers and tries to curl up, but he can’t due to the bondage.

The man walks closer, sitting on the bed next to Peter and petting his face. Peter winces and tries to flinch away from the hand, but the man is persistent. “Are you going to be a good little pet for me?”

Peter shakes his head, confused and scared still. He tries to scream that he wants to go home, but the gag stops him.

The man slaps Peter across the face _hard_ , and Peter cries out in pain. He stops crying immediately, scared of something more happening to him.

“I’ll make this simple for you, doll. If you’re good for me, I’ll feed you, bathe you, give you water. If you’re bad, I’ll hurt you. Slap, cut, burn; my imagination is endless. If you’re _really_ good, I’ll untie you, cuddle you, anything you want. If you’re _really_ bad, I’ll kill you and find another pretty little boy to replace you. Understand?”

Peter sobs and nods quickly, shaking from head to toe. He’s _terrified_ , and he doesn’t want to die.

The man hums and pulls Peter’s blindfold off, and his gag out. Peter blinks to get his vision working, and focuses on the man.

_Oh shit._

Peter’s captor is fucking hot. He has a goatee, sleek and dark hair, dark eyes that are shining with excitement. And god, his body. Defined abs, broad chest, giant biceps…

I mean, at least Peter wasn’t kidnapped by a gross fat old man. It could be worse.

The man smirks brightly, obviously seeing Peter’s internal excitement. “I’m Tony, but you’ll call me daddy or master, got it?”

Peter nods quickly, licking his dry lips. “Yes daddy,” he whispers. His throat is dry and scratchy, and it hurts.

Tony grins evilly, far too many teeth showing. “Oh, you _will_ be my good boy won’t you?” He grabs a glass of water from the bedside table, aiming the straw for Peter’s lips.

Peter sips gratefully, before pulling away a bit and smiling shyly. If he’s good, he won’t get hurt. And he can make Tony trust him enough to allow Peter to escape.


End file.
